My band, My love
by Kami-chan26
Summary: Eles eram amigos, mas isso acabou. Agora vão tocar juntos em uma banda. Será que tornarão a ser amigos? Ou melhor! Tornarão a sentir aquele sentimento forte que um sentia pelo outro?
1. Chapter 1

**My band, my love**

_by_

_Kami-chan26_

**Capítulo 1:**

-Kuso! Eu to atrasada de novo! –reclamava Kagome, enquanto arrancava a camisola, correndo para o banheiro.

Era todo dia a mesma coisa, o maldito relógio despertava de manhã com aquele barulho irritante, acordando-a de seu sono profundo. Tocava. Tocava. E tocava. Até a garota se irritar e atirá-lo contra a parede, espatifando-o. Só quando desistia de ficar na cama é que reparava em seu atraso, daí era só correria.

Kagome tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida e, ainda um pouco molhada, vestiu seu uniforme. Olhou-se no espelho, não agüentava mais usar aquela roupa feia, graças à Kami-sama aquele era seu último ano de colegial.

-Kagome, querida, onde você está?

-Estou no banheiro mãe!

-Ah! Aí está você! – disse a Sra. Higurashi, sorrindo para a filha – Querida, eu vim avisar que vou até o mercado, o café está na mesa.

-Tudo bem.

-Ah! E ande logo, porque você já está atrasada.

-Eu só vou pentear meu cabelo e já estou indo.

-Não saia sem tomar café Kagome, você sempre faz isso. Vai acabar ficando doente!

-Pode deixar mãe, eu não vou sair sem tomar café, está bem?

-Está bem querida! – respondeu ela, beijando a testa de Kagome antes de sair – Boa aula!

-Obrigada mãe!

Kagome suspirou enquanto ia para o quarto arrumar a mochila para mais um dia na escola, não que ela não gostasse de lá, mas estudar desde a 5ª série na mesma escola, vendo sempre as mesmas pessoas era um pouco tedioso. A única coisa suportável naquele lugar eram seus amigos: Sango, uma garota muito legal, a conselheira e protetora do grupo, Ayame, maluquinha e divertida, Rin, sempre sorridente, simpática e tímida, Kouga, um grude, mas até que não era tão ruim assim, Miroku, muito safado, mas gente fina e outros tantos, mas esses eram apenas colegas. E ainda tinha _ele_...Inuyasha.

Não eram amigos. Não mesmo! Nenhum pouco! Na verdade, eles meio que se odiavam, viviam implicando um com o outro, desde um acontecimento quando estavam lá pra 6ª, 7ª série.

Não podiam se ver, que já começavam com as implicâncias.

Inuyasha sempre fora odiável! Insuportável! Um imbecil! Queria distância dele! Pelo menos era o que Kagome repetia para si mesma toda vez que o via ou pensava nele, o que era constante.

Toda vez que o via passando pelos corredores ou quando olhava as fotos de quando eram menores, se pegava pensando nele, não gostava disso, ele só quis brincar com seus sentimentos, mais nada! Só isso! Ele era bem capaz disso!

A garota balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e caminhando até sua cama, onde sentou, começando a enxugar o cabelo. Parou ao ver sua guitarra encostada na parede. Pegou-a, colocando em seu colo e começou a tocar com habilidade.

Parou de repente quando viu, no novo despertador que sua mãe colocara na mesa de cabeceira da cama, que tinha apenas dez minutos para chegar na escola. Colocou a guitarra na cama e saiu apressada, pegando apenas uma torrada de cima da mesa.

Subiu na bicicleta, saindo em disparada. Pedalava o mais rápido que podia. Viu o sinal verde no semáforo e rezando para que ele continuasse daquela cor, pedalou mais rápido ainda. Quando estava atravessando, a cor mudou, dando direito aos carros do outro lado passarem, mas já era tarde e ela já estava no meio do caminho.

Nem pode ver quando um Corsa preto virou a esquina à toda velocidade. Uma freada brusca, Kagome só teve tempo de pular da bicicleta antes que o pneu do carro esmagasse-a.

A porta do carro abriu. A garota nem reparou no motorista, olhava desolada para sua bicicleta que parecia ter sido jogada do vigésimo andar de um prédio.

-Você ficou maluca? Quer se matar é? Se for isso, tem várias outras maneiras de se fazer sem envolver outras pessoas!

-Desculpa eu...- parou de dizer, ao fitá-lo e descobrir de quem se tratava – VOCÊ?

-Kagome?

**Continua...**

Oi gentem! Deixem reviews para eu saber se vocês gostaram pelo menos do 1º cap.

Flw!

Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

**My band, my love**

_by_

_Kami-chan26_

Demorei, mas postei! Espero que vocês gostem e espero que mandem reviews também. XD

**Capítulo anterior: **

_A porta do carro abriu. A garota nem reparou no motorista, olhava desolada para sua bicicleta que parecia ter sido jogada do vigésimo andar de um prédio._

_-Você ficou maluca? Quer se matar é? Se for isso, tem várias outras maneiras de se fazer sem envolver outras pessoas! _

_-Desculpa eu...- parou de dizer, ao fitá-lo e descobrir de quem se tratava – VOCÊ?_

_-Kagome?_

**Capítulo 2.**

-Seu idiota! Você viu o que fez com a minha bicicleta?

-Foi um favor que eu te fiz! Essa bicicleta já estava velha mesmo! Se você quiser eu te compro outra, eu tenho dinheiro e posso comprar uma último modelo. u.u

-Escuta aqui seu filhinho de papai! Sua porcaria de dinheiro não compra tudo!

-Claro que compra! É só você falar qual modelo você quer e eu já te faço um cheque agora!

-Não é nada disso! Essa bicicleta tem um valor sentimental pra mim!

-Por que? É só uma bicicleta.

-Não é só uma bicicleta! Foi um presente de aniversário que eu ganhei do meu pai, antes dele morrer! – disse ela, num tom triste.

-Err...foi mal...eu não sabia...

-É claro que você não sabia! É mimado demais pra entender essas coisas!

-Eu estava tentando ser gentil, sua bruxa!

-Você pode ser gentil me fazendo o favor de calar a boca, idiota! – respondeu ela, tentando levantar sem muito sucesso, devido a torção que levara no tornozelo ao pular da bicicleta.

-Vem, eu te ajudo.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – disse ela, recusando a mão estendida à sua frente.

-Então ta! Se vira! – rosnou ele, virando de costas para ela e cruzando os braços.

Kagome tentou levantar mais uma vez. Quando apoiou o pé no chão sentiu uma dor terrível, não conseguindo ficar em pé e, antes que caísse de novo, Inuyasha virou-se e segurou-a.

A garota, que estava com os olhos fechados já esperando a queda, abriu-os ao sentir-se ser segura. Levantou o olhar lentamente, dando de cara com um par de olhos dourados. Os dois ficaram se encarando, sem nem ao menos ligarem para os carros que buzinavam e desviavam deles.

Kagome estava deslumbrada com o peitoral definido dele, onde sua mão se encontrava. Inuyasha ainda a segurava, achando graça do devaneio da garota, apreciando sua beleza. Pegou-a no colo, para ver sua reação, o que funcionou, já que ela agora mantinha o olhar em seu peito descoberto, por causa dos botões abertos da camisa.

-Vai ficar me admirando por muito tempo? Eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas se você continuar me secando desse jeito não vai sobrar nada de mim.

A voz de Inuyasha acabou acordando-a de seus devaneios e logo as palavras convencidas dele a atingiram como sempre faziam.

-Idiota! Me solta!

-Se eu te soltar, você vai cair.

-Pois eu prefiro ir rastejando até a escola, do que ir carregada por você.

-Sua mal agradecida!

-Seu pretensioso! Se é que você sabe o que é isso.

-É claro que eu sei! E eu não sou convencido!

-Ora, ora! Até que você não é tão burro quanto parece. Estou surpresa. – ironizou ela, batendo palmas.

-Pois eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas Kagome, e depois de tantos anos estudando juntos pensei que você já soubesse isso.

-A única coisa que eu sei, é que você é um convencido que pensa ter todas as garotas aos seus pés.

-E não tenho? – provocou ele.

-Não! As fáceis, que só pensam no dinheiro que você tem e na sua aparência, essas sim, você tem aos seus pés. Elas e vários amigos falsos!

Aquelas palavras atingiram-no como uma adaga bem afiada, principalmente vindas de Kagome.

Estudavam juntos desde a 5ª série e naquela época eram grandes amigos, até o dia em que ele tentou algo mais com ela e, além de levar o tapa na cara que levou, perdeu a amizade dela. Depois daquele dia nunca mais se olharam um na cara do outro e não trocavam nenhuma palavra a não ser de ofensas.

O hanyou acordou de seus pensamentos, se deparando com o olhar indagador de Kagome. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, levou-a até seu carro, fechando a porta. A colegial ficou esperando do lado de dentro por alguns minutos, sem saber o que ele estava fazendo, escutou apenas o porta malas sendo fechado e Inuyasha entrando no carro.

Os dois foram o caminho todo sem nem trocarem uma palavra que fosse. Depois de alguns minutos, o carro parou na frente da escola. Inuyasha desceu e dando a volta no carro, abriu a porta para Kagome que ameaçou sair, mas foi impedida.

-Eu já estou melhor! Não precisa me ajudar!

-Eu sei que não está! Então pára de ser orgulhosa porque eu estou deixando o meu orgulho de lado e te ajudando!

-M...mas eu já estou melhor...

O hanyou nem deixou Kagome terminar, já foi pegando-a no colo e levando-a para o portão da escola.

-Fechado! – reclamou ela. – Perdemos a hora! E agora?

-Agora nós pulamos. – disse ele, simplesmente, pulando o portão.

Inuyasha foi para a parte dos fundos da escola, onde haviam algumas árvores e sentou-a encostada no tronco de uma, enquanto sentava ao lado da garota.

Kagome olhou-o de lado, ficando completamente vermelha ao ouvir a voz do hanyou.

-Me admirando de novo?

-Humpt! Eu? Te admirando? Se liga! Você é muito convencido, sabia?

-Não sou convencido, sou realista! E se você não estava me admirando, por que ficou tão vermelha?

-Eu não fiquei vermelha! E não estava te admirando! Da pra parar com essa conversa?

-Chata! – reclamou ele, virando para o outro lado e sorrindo disfarçadamente.

-Idiota! – retrucou ela, virando para o outro lado também, sem perceber o par de olhos dourados a fitando.

Inuyasha, aproveitando que a garota estava virada, olhou-a direito, não que não fizesse isso todos os dias sem ninguém perceber, é claro. Mesmo depois de quase sete anos mantinha um certo sentimento por ela, mas nunca admitiria isso, já que era muito orgulhoso. Continuou olhando-a, absorto em seus pensamentos, sem perceber que a mesma o encarava. Tinha de admitir que a garota evoluíra bastante, ganhara corpo e estava mais bonita do que nunca e...

Espera um pouco! O que estava pensando? Estava pensando na bruxa chata da Kagome enquanto tem uma namorado mais bonita que ela? Que absurdo!

Balançou a cabeça como que querendo espantar aqueles pensamentos. Só depois de fazer isso, que foi perceber ainda estar olhando Kagome que o encarava.

Inuyasha não conseguiu evitar o rubor, fazendo-a sorrir, era sua deixa para provocá-lo.

-Me admirando Inuyasha? Se você continuar me secando, não vai sobrar nada de mim.

-E...eu...eu não estava te admirando! Sua convencida!

-Convencida não, realista. E se você não estava me admirando, então por que ficou vermelho?

-Eu...Ah não enche!

-...

-...

-Inuyasha?

-Hum?

-Obrigada!

-Err...de nada!

Os dois se fitaram e ficaram por um bom tempo assim, nem perceberam que estavam perigosamente perto um do outro até...

-Inuyasha!

-Kagome!

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntaram duas vozes em uníssono.

Os dois olharam assustados para frente, só aí percebendo que o sinal havia batido e alunos transitavam pela escola na direção de suas salas.

**Continua...**

**Aggie-chan: **Oiee! E aí, gostou do 2º capítulo? Espero que sim!

Apesar de você ter pensado um pouquinho sobre quem era o atropelador, vc acabou acertando, era o Inu. XD

Vlw pela review!

Kissus!

**MariInha: **Oiee! E aí, gostou do 2º capítulo? Espero que sim!

Ta aí, revelado e respondido quem era o atropelador.

Vlw pela review!

Kissus!

Gentem, mandei reviews onegaiiii!!!! Num dói, num mata, faz bem para vocês e faz essa pobre escritora aqui muito feliz. XD

Kissus!


End file.
